Typically, tamper-evident or tamper indicating closure assemblies incorporate a cap portion and a band portion. The band is connected to the cap with a plurality of frangible bridges, or weakened tabs, that break when attempts are made to remove the cap portion. Upon removal of the cap the band becomes separated from the cap and remains on the container's neck. The broken bridges and separated band provide the user with evidence that the container has already been opened and that the container contents may have been tampered with or altered.
Various designs are currently employed to effectuate the separation of the cap and band portions upon removal of the cap from the container. These designs typically utilize variations of a locking assembly whereby the band portion engages indentations, or notches and the like below the threading on the neck of the container to break the connectors and thereby separate the band when the cap is attempted to be removed. Similarly, there are currently a number of closure caps that utilize a camming means having an abutment or other contact point on the container surface which engages a bead-like formation integrally formed on the inside of the band portion causing the connectors to break, leaving the band separated from the cap.
The currently known tamper-evident closure designs sufficiently accomplish their intended purpose, that is, to provide the user with evidence of container tampering. However, the currently available tamper-evident designs are problematic in that it is difficult to apply the closure having an integral break-away band onto the container. The notches or bead-like formation on the container finish, which are essential for accomplishing the break-away action, protrude from the container finish and thereby create a barrier over which the break-away band must be forced during application of the closure to the container.
The obstruction that is created by the protrusions is a fundamental design dilemma since one can not simply eliminate the protrusions while maintaining the break-away action needed to separate the band from the closure. Accordingly, what can occur is that, during the application of the closure to the container, the break-away band may inadvertently separate from the closure, become deformed or damaged and lose its tamper indicating function it was intended to perform. The problems associated with the currently available tamper-evident assemblies create increased costs for container manufacturers, bottlers and the product companies, which costs are eventually passed on to the consumer.
Currently known tamper-evident closure assemblies also do not provide any strengthening support to the break-away band once it is successfully applied to the container. Thus, even if the closure assembly is not ruined during the application process, the band may separate or distort during shipping and handling.